Fly High
by ame to ai
Summary: Dalam voli, langkah penuh perhitungan, ketenangan, dan kegigihan adalah kelebihan Sugawara. Namun, hanya satu orang yang tahu bahwa kegigihan laki-laki itu terkadang bisa sangat merepotkan. Kumpulan drabbles/one-shots IYXHaikyuu! These are all centered on Kagome. Pairing dan rate tiap chapter bervariasi. Ditandai 'complete' tapi chapter akan bertambah. Recently: Koshi Sugawara.
1. Chapter 1 - Hinata Shouyou

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Haikyuu!

 _"If there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it." Toni Morrison._

Chapter 1 – Hinata Shouyou

Pairing: Kagome/Hinata.

Prompt: Tobe (Terbang).

Summary: Hinata dan Kagome−teman masa kecil, waktu bersama, dan sebuah pernyataan yang terkesan sepele adalah perpaduan sempurna untuk membuat mereka berada di ambang zona persahabatan.

* * *

Bel yang menandakan bahwa sekolah berakhir di hari itu membuat Hinata yang gugup kian tegang. Dengan langkah kaku dan terseret juga kepala tertunduk ia melangkah keluar kelas. Hari itu, ruang olahraga tempat timnya biasa berlatih ditutup untuk renovasi, sepeda gadis yang ia taksir pun sedang dalam perbaikan. Dalam kata lain, hari itu adalah peluang emas yang telah lama ditunggunya: Pulang bersama orang yang ia sukai.

Dengan padatnya jadwal latihan klub, tentu saja itu adalah kesempatan yang terbilang langka.

Sebuah kesempatan yang membuat perutnya seakan terpilin dari dalam dan jantungnya seperti hendak melompat keluar dari tubuhnya. Hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu saja, tangannya sudah sedingin es. Hinata meremas perutnya yang kian terasa tidak nyaman, saat ia mengangkat kepala, tak jauh dari tempat lokernya berada, sudah ada tiga teman seperjuangan di klub voli yang menunggu; Tanaka, Nishinoya, dan Kageyama.

Hanya dengan menatap ekspresi wajah Kageyama saat itu, tiba-tiba, ia hampir mendapat firasat buruk.

Saat ia berjalan mendekat, Tanaka bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Kau tidak butuh obat sakit perut, Hinata?"

"Eh?" Penyangkalannya kembali tertelan saat ada tangan yang merangkul bahu kirinya, Hinata menoleh, dan wajah yang didominasi oleh senyum cemerlang sang _libero_ memenuhi pandangannya.

"Hari ini kau akan pulang bersamanya, kan?" Respon yang didapat Nishinoya dari laki-laki yang mengidolakan _Chiisana Kyojin_ itu adalah sebuah anggukan.

Berbeda dengan kedua kakak kelasnya, Kageyama menambahkan dengan maksud meledek, "Yakin tidak ingin pergi ke toilet terlebih dahulu?"

Dengan bibir mengerucut, _middle blocker_ yang menjadi salah satu faktor kebangkitan Tim Voli Karasuno itu menyahut ketus, "Kageyama berisik!" _Setter_ itu hanya memberikannya senyum tipis asimetris yang terkesan sinis. Dua tahun berada dalam satu tim yang sama membuatnya paham, itu adalah cara Kageyama menyemangatinya.

Dengan berapi-api, Nishinoya dan Tanaka yang berada di kanan dan kirinya menepuk punggung Hinata dengan keras secara bersamaan sambil berkata lantang, "Tenang saja, kurasa gadis itu juga menyukaimu." "Berjuanglah, Hinata!"

Dengan cengiran khasnya, Hinata menjawab mantap, " _Ossu_!"

Teriakan pemberi semangat dari kedua kakak kelas mengiringi kepergian Hinata. Tak lama berselang, kepala jingga itu sudah menghilang dan tertelan oleh kerumunan murid yang hendak pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Noya- _san_ , kita juga harus berjuang!" Ucap Tanaka dengan tegas, laki-laki yang diajak bicara pun menyanggupi, keduanya segera mengatur rencana untuk belajar bersama menghadapi ujian yang akan datang agar mereka bisa lulus dan diterima di perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan Kiyoko Shimizu.

Disaat kedua teman satu tim volinya itu sibuk meributkan mata pelajaran yang mereka anggap sulit, Kageyama tertegun di tempat kala mengingat sifat Hinata yang sering kikuk dan gugup, lantas, ia menyuarakan kerisauannya, "Semoga si bodoh itu tidak muntah di depan gadis yang disukainya."

Dua kepala langsung menoleh ke arahnya, secara serentak, pelbagai kemungkinan terburuk tergambar di benak keduanya. Sedetik kemudian, empat mata itu kembali menatap pintu tempat Hinata menghilang.

Dengan air muka penuh kebijaksanaan, Tanaka yang tak mengamini kekhawatiran adik kelasnya itu berkata, "Sepertinya tidak. Bila kau lihat, senyumnya tadi berkilau dengan cahaya keemasan, persis seperti yang terpampang di wajahnya saat kau pertama kali memberikan operan bola melambung kepadanya, Kageyama."

"Eh?" Hanya itulah respon yang terselip dari sang pengumpan Karasuno.

"Cahaya keemasan, Hinata, Higurashi ..., " gumam Nishinoya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan terlalu lantang dan penuh dengan keoptimisan seperti biasanya, laki-laki penuh semangat itu berkata, "sama seperti arti nama mereka yang selaras, aku yakin Hinata akan baik-baik saja!"

.

.

.

Sesuai perjanjian, gadis itu menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Hinata mempercepat laju sepedanya sebelum kembali melambat kala jarak mereka menyempit. "Maaf telah membuatmu lama menunggu."

Menepis kekhawatiran sahabatnya, Kagome menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, aku juga baru keluar."

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk sebelum duduk di jok belakang.

Dengan senyum sumringah, Hinata mulai mengayuh pedal sepedanya. Meski tenaga yang ia keluarkan kala itu lebih besar, entah mengapa perjalanan pulang tak seberat seperti menuju sekolah. Remaja itu mengendarai sepedanya dengan hati-hati ketika menuruni bukit dengan jalan yang berkelok-kelok. Dua tahun sudah ia bersekolah di sana, tentu saja ia sudah hafal letak jalan yang tidak mulus dan tikungan yang mengharuskan ia meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Lagipula, kali ini ia tidak bersepeda sendiri, di belakangnya terdapat muatan yang berharga, gadis bertubuh mungil yang sudah beberapa bulan ini bersaing dengan voli dalam mengisi kepalanya. Higurashi Kagome, gadis berambut hitam kelam dengan mata biru kelabu indah yang memiliki sifat ramah itu adalah anak teman ibunya.

Dahulu, mereka selalu bermain bersama ketika gadis itu menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di rumah kakek dan neneknya yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Hingga saat ini, ia memang belum sepenuhnya paham mengapa gadis itu pindah dari kota besar seperti Tokyo dan memilih 'tuk tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya di Miyagi. Akan tetapi, apapun yang menjadi penyebabnya, Hinata mensyukuri hal itu.

Sedikit kikuk, Kagome yang berpegangan pada pinggang Hinata bertanya, " _Ano,_ maaf telah merepotkanmu." Dengan kalimat penuh ketulusan, remaja periang itu segera menepis kekhawatiran penumpangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu kembali membuka suara, "Um, apa aku berat?"

Kendaraan roda dua itu meluncur dengan mulus, laki-laki itu menggeleng dengan mantap. "Sedikit, tapi tenang saja Kagome _-chan_ , ini tidak lebih berat dari latihan yang timku lakukan."

Senyum kelegaan terpatri di wajah gadis itu. Setelah beberapa waktu tenggelam dalam hening yang nyaman, Kagome kembali membuka percakapan, " _Ne,_ kudengar _Inter-High_ sebentar lagi," sebagai jawaban, sang sahabat mengangguk. "Bagaimana persiapan kalian?"

"Meski formasi tim kami tidak seperti tahun lalu, aku cukup yakin dengan kekuatan kami." Dengan senang hati, Hinata bercerita panjang lebar tentang kegiatan klub voli yang diikutinya, latihan rutin, juga beberapa latih tanding yang akan diadakan. Perlahan-lahan, ketegangan yang menaungi laki-laki itu mulai menghilang, kecanggungan memudar, pembicaraan mereka pun bergulir dengan natural dan penuh canda tawa seperti biasanya.

Tak ingin kebersamaan mereka lekas usai, Hinata mengusulkan untuk menghentikan perjalanan sejenak. Tak memiliki alasan dan keinginan untuk menolak, Kagome menyetujui ide sahabatnya itu. Beberapa waktu kemudian, sambil mengunyah roti isi yang Hinata beli di warung kelontong yang dijaga oleh pelatih Ukai, mereka sudah duduk di atas bukit kecil, menatap lapisan warna yang memenuhi langit tatkala matahari kembali ke peraduannya.

Dengan perut yang terisi dan kerongkongan yang basah, mereka bersantai di atas rerumputan. Kedua kaki mereka lurus, dengan kedua lengan di sisi tubuh sebagai tumpuan, sepasang remaja itu memandang kota di kejauhan yang terbingkai oleh deretan warna hijau.

Hijau lembut yang memanjakan mata. Kagome mendongak, atap biru telah tergantikan oleh jingga lembut. Cerah namun indah.

Selang beberapa waktu, gadis itu kembali memandang kejauhan, suaranya lembut kala bergumam, "aku tidak dapat berkata bahwa aku tidak pernah melihat yang lebih indah dari ini, tapi tetap saja, pemandangan senja ini ..., sangat indah, Shou _-kun_."

"Hm," Hinatapun mengangguk.

Masih dengan senyum yang terulas, Kagome memejamkan mata. Dengan mata terpejam, ia masih dapat melihat cahaya keemasan dari balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Tiga kata yang baru saja muncul di kepalanya kembali terpintas di benaknya.

 _Cerah, namun indah_. Seketika, satu wajah terbersit di benaknya. Wajah laki-laki yang mendeskripsikan dengan sempurna tiga kata itu, laki-laki yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan, laki-laki yang kini berada di sampingnya, yang selalu sukses membuatnya tertawa disaat ia merasa enggan tersenyum sekalipun. Itu adalah hal besar baginya!

Melalui Hinata, ia yang harus mengecap getir perpisahan yang disebabkan oleh jurang perbedaan waktu dapat kembali bangkit dan menapak kaki di atas bumi dengan semangat baru. Dan dengan semangat barunya itu, Kagome tak ingin lagi terseret arus kenangan pedih ratusan tahun lalu di masa lampau. Oleh karena itulah, ia tersenyum lembut dan menoleh 'tuk memandang sang sahabat yang kian bertambah besar di hatinya.

Baru saja iris biru itu menjamah indah dunia, kelopak mata Kagome yang terbuka sontak melebar ketika ia menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata dalam nan lembut. Otomatis, darah menyebar dua kali lebih banyak ke wajahnya. Rona merah muda di pipi Kagome merambat ke telinga dan lehernya ketika Hinata berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, "senja memang sangat cantik."

Tak ada waktu bagi gadis yang pernah menjelajah waktu itu menerka maksud dari 'senja' di pernyataan Hinata; Apakah itu senja yang mereka saksikan? Atau senja yang menjadi arti dari nama kuil tempat ia dibesarkan dan nama keluarganya?

Direntang waktu berikutnya, keduanya saling menatap lekat. Seakan hendak menggambar setiap gurat senyum yang nampak dan menyimpan semburat warna yang muncul di air muka satu sama lain secara presisi di dalam hati. Tatapan yang 'kan dengan mudah diartikan sebagai tatapan cinta.

Tetapi, saat lima detik itu berakhir dan mereka kembali ke alam sadar. Dengan kikuk, keduanya lantas cepat-cepat meluruskan badan yang entah sejak kapan condong pada satu sama lain, dan memalingkan wajah yang lebih merah dari boneka Daruma, lalu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk terlihat santai.

.

.

.

Meski dalam kesunyian, sisa perjalanan yang mereka tempuh dalam waktu dua puluh menit terasa sekejap mata. Dan sekarang, di sinilah Hinata, berdiri di beranda rumah nenek dan kakek Kagome, ia hanya memperhatikan gadis itu meluruskan rok yang ia kenakan sebelum membungkuk kecil dan berterima kasih atas tumpangan yang telah diberikan dengan suara halusnya itu. Sambil tertawa gugup dan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, Hinata mengatakan bahwa hal itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Setelah itu, lagi-lagi Hinata mengakar di tempatnya berdiri, telapak tangannya terasa dingin, menelan ludah pun menjadi sulit. Selama beberapa puluh detik yang terasa seperti seabad, ia hanya dapat berdiri dengan mulut terkunci.

Menekan kegugupan, Kagome tertawa kecil sebelum bertutur, "tadi itu sangat menyenangkan, Shou- _kun."_ Setelah hening untuk beberapa saat, dengan sepenuh hati si sulung Higurashi berucap, "aku sangat berharap impianmu tercapai, tim voli Karasuno dapat memenangkan _Inter-High_ dan dapat melangkah jauh di Kejuaraan Nasional. Tapi, selain itu, aku juga berharap ... " kata-katanya menghilang di tengah jalan, kepalanya lantas tertunduk ragu selagi ia menata ekspresi, mempersiapkan hati, dan mengumpulkan nyali.

Dalam heran, Hinata menikmati bagaimana buku-buku jari Kagome yang saling bertautan itu memutih, bagaimana cara gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, bagaimana tetangganya itu menatap dengan malu dari balik bulu mata lentiknya yang lebat, dan bagaimana Kagome mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memperlihatkan rona merah muda yang membuat wajah gadis itu terlihat kian manis sebelum memandangnya tepat di mata dan mengeluarkan sebuah pernyataan. Pernyataan yang mengukuhkan posisi mereka yang berada di penghujung pertemanan dan berada di permulaan hubungan baru. Satu kalimat yang terkesan sepele namun berdampak besar bagi keduanya. "Aku sangat berharap kita akan memiliki kesempatan seperti tadi lagi," imbuh remaja perempuan itu.

Pupil yang menjadi pusat safir cokelat laki-laki itu melebar. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kepindahan gadis itu, ia melihat wajah Kagome berbinar dengan keriangan yang murni tanpa beban, persis seperti saat mereka kecil dahulu. Untuk kali pertama sejak mereka kembali bertemu, Hinata menangkap kilat cahaya di permata biru kelabu milik gadis itu. Kilat yang menyiratkan keceriaan tanpa bayang-bayang kemurungan.

Berasal dari kehangatan di hatinya, seluruh darah yang mengalir di nadinya berubah panas serupa api yang menjalar. Perasaan yang meluap di dirinya saat melihat kebahagiaan di wajah gadis yang ia kasihi itu lebih kuat bila dibandingkan ketika ia berhasil menipu sang lawan dengan _feint_ , lebih indah jika disandingkan saat _spike_ -nya berhasil menaklukan manusia setinggi dua meter dari Sekolah Kakugawa, begitu hebat hingga dapat menyaingi perasaan takjub kala ia berada di titik tertinggi, menyaksikan pemandangan dari puncak di area pertandingan, dan kedahsyatan perasaannya waktu itu dapat disejajarkan dengan semua kemenangan yang telah ia raih bersama teman setimnya.

Tubuh Hinata seakan memiliki jalan pikiran sendiri, dengan kedua tangan dan lutut yang sedikit tertekuk juga kepala yang tertunduk, laki-laki itu meneriakan kata kemenangan yang sama ketika ia berhasil menambah poin untuk tim volinya di dalam suatu pertandingan. " _YOSHAAA_!"

Sesaat sunyi. Angin berdesau. Jangkrik bernyanyi. Satu-satunya yang menjadi balasan adalah salak anjing di kejauhan. Lima detik kemudian, barulah Hinata menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Matanya terbelalak. Secara mental ia panik. Secara fisik ia tak berkutik. Kakinya terpaku di tanah, tubuhnya membeku kaku seperti terkena sihir Medusa. Tanpa tersedia mantra yang dapat membatalkan kutukan, tak ada harapan untuknya dapat kembali bergerak. Kebodohan yang ia lakukan sudah terjadi dan tak dapat ditarik lagi.

Setelah waktu merangkak beberapa lama, dengan perlahan ia menegakkan tubuh, meski dirundung ragu, ia mengangkat wajah. Nyali yang ia kumpulkan sudah cukup untuk mempersiapkan alasan juga pembenaran atas perilaku spontannya itu dan menatap wajah gadis yang disukainya.

" _Gome!_ Ma-maksudku ... " Kedua tangan terulur ke depan dengan telapak tangan mengarah ke luar, Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menyesali tingkah konyolnya.

Tetapi, semua kerisauan laki-laki itu musnah seketika dan tergantikan dengan kelegaan kala yang Hinata lihat bukanlah tatapan aneh, bingung, geli, apalagi merendahkan dari Kagome. Yang menyambutnya adalah senyum sepenuh hati yang kian lebar tergurat dalam keriangan. Sebuah senyum yang tak ayal lagi menular pada dirinya. Sedetik kemudian keduanya tertawa kecil secara bersamaan.

Dengan itu, tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuh dan ia dapat mengeluarkan isi hatinya secara ringan tanpa beban, "bersamamu juga terasa sangat menyenangkan bagiku, Kagome- _chan_. Aku juga berharap kita lebih memiliki banyak waktu berdua." Setelah Hinata menyelesaikan kalimat itu, dari panas yang terasa, ia tahu bahwa pipinya pasti sudah sewarna dengan rambut Tendo, _middle blocker_ dari Shiratorizawa.

Gadis itu mengangguk, dengan nada halus Kagome berkata, "Sampai bertemu lagi besok Shou _-kun_ , terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini."

Atas kalimat perpisahan itu, Hinata tidak mempunyai waktu untuk merasa kecewa karena kebersamaan yang mereka miliki hari itu 'kan berakhir sebab, secara mendadak, pipi kanannya sudah bersentuhan dengan sepasang kelopak lembut nan lentur yang selama ini hanya dapat diimpikannya.

Pada detik itu, kenyataannya, Hinata hanya berdiri di tempat, memandang punggung Kagome yang sedang berjalan menjauh, sebelum gadis itu berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu untuk menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah bersemu kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Namun, Hinata berani bersumpah, saat kecupan singkat yang ia terima, semua yang ada sekelilingnya tertelan oleh cahaya putih lembut yang terang benderang, cahaya yang dapat menghasilkan nada merdu, menciptakan perasaan damai di benaknya, dan membuat udara yang ia jejalkan ke dalam paru-paru serupa madu.

Dan kala itu ia teramat yakin, ia dapat melihat warna dari arus angin yang menerpanya. Hembusan angin yang sama itulah yang membuatnya tak lagi menjejak tanah.

Hanya bermodalkan asmara yang membumbung di dada, tanpa berlari maupun melakukan gerakan terkecilpun, saat itu, Hinata Shouyou, terbang!

~HSXHK~

* * *

TnM's note: What more can I say, except 'I'm falling fast and hard for Haikyuu!' Dan ..., baca One-Shots Collection Volleyball Hearts milik Yours Always memicu kumpulan cerita ini. Panjang, rating, dan pairing di bab-bab selanjutnya akan bervariasi.

Utk semua reader, minna saiko arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kuroo Tetsuro

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Haikyuu!

Chapter 2 – Tetsuro Kuroo.

Pairing: Kagome/Kuroo.

Prompt: Ways to show love.

* * *

Tes mengerikan yang berpengaruh besar pada hasil penilaian akhir tahunnya baru saja lewat. Seharusnya Kagome dapat menghela napas lega, tapi kenyataannya nilai buruk pelajaran matematika tahun lalu yang berwarna suram seakan terus mengambang di atas kepalanya. Bila tidak karena bunyi memalukan yang berasal dari perutnya, sudah pasti ia tak menemui ketiga temannya di kantin dan memilih 'tuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan menempelkan pipi di atas meja.

Mengapa Kagome tidak membawa bekal seperti biasanya? Ada cerita tersendiri dibalik alasan yang ia miliki.

Dengan enggan, ia mengangkat bokong dan berjalan dengan langkah terseret menuju kantin sekolah. Saat ia melewati pintu kelas III-5_kelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelasnya_ia sempat tertelan oleh segerombolan siswi perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu, sebagian besar dari mereka menggumamkan kekecewaaan. Bila dilihat sekilas, tak ada wajah yang ia kenali dari gerombolan itu, dan bila dicermati dari penampilan mereka, Kagome dapat menebak bahwa kelompok itu adalah adik kelasnya.

Kumpulan _fangirls_ seperti itu sebenarnya bukanlah hal baru, semenjak Tim Voli mereka berhasil mewakili Tokyo di Kejuaraan Nasional, Kagome sering melihat keberadaan mereka di sekeliling sang Kapten Tim Voli, Tetsuro. Pertandingan-pertandingan besar Nekoma disiarkan langsung di beberapa stasiun TV, sejak saat itu, ketenaran Kapten mereka hampir dapat disejajarkan dengan ketenaran Oikawa dari Aoba Johsai dan Ushijima dari Akademi Shiratorizawa. Bahkan, tanpa sengaja ia pernah mendengar bahwa ada beberapa siswi baru yang memilih Nekoma sebagai tempat mengenyam pendidikan hanya agar bisa bertatap muka setiap hari dengan Kuroo. Sejujurnya, Kagome tak terganggu dengan pilihan beberapa orang memilih idola. Akan tetapi, kapten voli yang terkenal sebagai ahli provokasi itu sendirilah yang memaksanya untuk peduli.

Bila ia masih memiliki tenaga lebih, Kagome pasti terkesiap ketika Tetsuro tiba-tiba muncul saat ia berbelok untuk menuruni tangga. Dengan penuh percaya diri, pria itu menyapanya, "Hei, Gome- _chan_!"

Reaksi spontan Kagome saat pria itu menghadang jalannya adalah sebuah geraman. Dengan menumpukan tubuh pada satu kaki dan melipat kedua tangan di dada, Kagome menatap pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Untuk sesaat, Kuroo melirik Kenma yang sibuk memainkan _game_ -nya. "Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu senang bertemu denganku dan Kenma?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada meledek.

Kagome menata pria jangkung itu tanpa ekspresi berarti. Pada saat kuota 'keriangannya' berada di level terendah seperti waktu itu, ia telah menarik perhatian laki-laki pengganggu menyebalkan yang terakhir ingin ditemuinya di hari itu. _'Hebat, sangat hebat!'_ Benaknya berbisik sinis. Dengan wajah datar dan suara tanpa emosi, ia menjawab, "aku senang bertemu dengan Kenma, tapi tidak denganmu. Permisi, aku mau lewat."

"Apa itu karena kau terlalu mencintaiku?"

Kagome memutar bola mata sambil tertawa garing. "Yang benar saja."

" _Oya, oya, oya,_ kau menyakiti hatiku, Gome _-chan_." Setelah menyelesaikan satu kalimat tanpa kesungguhan, Kuroo menggeser satu langkah ke samping, memberikan ruang untuk Kagome. Ketika kedua tangan Kagome kembali ke sisi tubuhnya dan ia hendak melangkah, Kuroo menangkap lengan kiri gadis bermahkota hitam kelam itu.

Sorot tajam Kagome berpindah-pindah, dari tangan kekar yang mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya ke wajah pria itu selama beberapa kali sebelum ia terus menatap kedua mata pria itu dan berkata ketus, "Aku? Menyakiti hatimu? Mengapa? Apa karena aku tidak tergabung dalam _fansclub_ yang memuja permainan dan ketampananmu, Kuroo- _senpai_?" Intonasi Kagome saat melafalkan nama panggilan untuk Kuroo adalah resmi sebuah ledekan.

Senyum sinis yang menjadi ciri Kuroo mulai menipis, kedua alisnya terpaut di tengah, ia mendecak karena jengah.

"Jangan main-main denganku. Sekarang, lepaskan aku." Perintah Kagome dengan nada halus namun terkesan berbahaya.

Suara Kuroo mulai terdengar serius. "Seperti inikah caramu menarik perhatian?"

Dengan raut wajah yang berpura-pura bingung, Kagome menyahut, "Benarkah? Yang kulihat sekarang adalah kau yang haus akan perhatian. Apakah perhatian yang diberi oleh gerombolan penggemarmu itu kurang sehingga kau memintanya dariku?"

Tanpa menarik pandangan dari layar, Kenma berkata dengan nada monoton. "Kurasa kalian berdua sudah berhasil menarik perhatian di sekitar sini."

Dengan itu, atensi keduanya terlepas dari satu sama lain sebelum memindai sekitar dengan sudut mata. Beberapa murid yang sejak tadi menyaksikan drama yang Kuroo dan Kagome pertunjukkan segera membuang muka dan memilih untuk berfokus pada hal lain.

Menyadari bahwa Kenma benar, Kuroo melepaskan Kagome lalu mundur selangkah. Seringaian licik milik Kuroo kembali terukir di wajah maskulinnya. Di detik yang sama, Kagome menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang laki-laki itu rencanakan. Dan itu tidak selalu berakhir dengan baik.

Dan, firasat gadis itu terbukti benar. Akan tetapi ia terlambat bereaksi, karena dalam satu tarikan napas ia tak lagi menjejak tanah dan di hembusan berikutnya ia sudah berada di lantai yang berbeda.

Gencatan yang dilakukan Kuroo hanyalah ancang-ancang sebelum ia melakukan manuver selanjutnya. Dalam hitungan mikrodetik, ia berjongkok, melingkarkan lengan kanannya di paha bagian belakang gadis itu, melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Kagome dan menggendong gadis itu di bahu kanannya. Beberapa anak tangga ia tanjak dalam satu langkah, dalam sekejap, ia sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan sudah menuju lantai teratas gedung. Selain Kenma, tak ada yang menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi dan ke mana perginya Kagome dan Tetsuro.

Kuroo menurunkan Kagome tanpa memberikan kesempatan gadis itu untuk bergerak, laki-laki berambut jabrik itu segera memerangkap gadis itu dengan tubuhnya. Kapten Klub Voli itu menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagome, dengan suara yang dalam, ia bertutur, "Kau cemburu, lalu menjauhiku."

Di tengah adrenalin yang meningkat oleh pertengkaran mereka sebelumnya, Kagome dapat merasakan sapuan napas hangat Kuroo di pipinya. Tak mau tertular arus hasrat yang menguar, ia berkata dengan mantap, "benar aku menjauhimu, tapi kau salah untuk hal yang pertama."

"Tidak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya karena mendengar itu hanya akan membuatku tersanjung, dan kau pun-"

Belum sempat Kuroo mengakhiri kalimatnya, Kagome sudah memotong. "Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu!" Sangkalnya.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan-"

"Aku tidak ma- mmph," kalimat Kagome pun tak terselesaikan kala Kuroo sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang jauh dari kata lembut. Dengan kedua tangan dan sekuat tenaga yang dimiliki, Kagome mendorong dada remaja pria itu. Meski percuma, ia tak berhenti berusaha hingga pada akhirnya ciuman itu terputus ketika ia berhasil memalingkan wajah.

"Dengarkan aku!" Perintah Kuroo. Kagome masih tak mau memandang laki-laki itu. Dengan satu tangannya, Kuroo menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Kagome, sedangkan yang lainnya menangkup rahang dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap matanya. "Kau harus belajar untuk tidak memotong pembicaraan lawan bicaramu, apalagi bila lawan bicaramu itu adalah laki-laki yang sudah dua tahun menjadi pacarmu."

Tak mau tunduk begitu saja, Kagome terus mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun, pergulatannya terjeda tatkala laki-laki itu melanjutkan. "Sekarang, biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku minggu lalu." Setelah satu tarikan napas, Kuro melinsankan isi kepalanya, " _bento_ yang mereka berikan memang jauh lebih baik."

"Mereka, para penggemarmu," cibir Kagome dengan intonasi suara yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya secara terang-terangan, sangat jauh bertentangan dengan pernyataan gadis itu sebelumnya.

' _Dia cemburu!'_ Untuk tiga detik lamanya, seringai lebar penuh kepuasan tertarik di satu sisi wajah Tetsuro sebelum kembali ke ekspresi netralnya. "Tapi bila harus memilih, sudah pasti aku lebih memilih _tamagoyaki_ gosong buatanmu."

Kejengkelan Kagome belum sepenuhnya sirna, tapi pergulatannya berakhir saat itu juga.

Di waktu yang sama, Kuroo melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengambil jarak dari gadis itu.

Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa waktu lamanya dalam kesenyapan.

Dengan tingginya yang hanya seratus enam puluh sentimeter, Kagome harus menengadah saat menatap sang kekasih yang memiliki tinggi seratus delapan puluh tujuh sentimeter. Ia membuka mulut, tapi tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar. Makna kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut laki-laki yang kini menguasai hatinya itu begitu sukar dipercaya.

Di lain pihak, Tetsuro mengerti, ada rasa bersalah, dan cinta di sorot mata gadis itu saat menatapnya lekat-lekat. Pria yang menempati posisi sebagai _middle blocker_ itu sudah bersiap-siap dengan sebuah pelukan erat, ciuman penuh hasrat yang akan diakhir dengan sebuah kecupan singkat, dan mengkhayalkan satu malam panas khusus bersama Kagome sebagai pelepas penat atas persiapan ujian akhir yang kian dekat.

Semua imajinasi indah yang tersusun di benak remaja laki-laki itu sontak berhamburan ketika sang kekasih malah berkacak pinggang dan berkata dengan ketus, "Tidak bisakah kau meminta maaf dengan cara wajar?" Kagome menghela napas berat lalu berbalik badan. Sebelum melangkah pergi, gadis itu meluncurkan empat kata yang mengakhiri perang dingin mereka. "Kali ini aku memaafkanmu."

Kuroo yang terkenal licik dan penuh tipu daya memang terkadang bisa lebih manis dari siapapun yang dikenalnya, tapi entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menata ekspresi sedatar mungkin dan menahan diri agar tidak lantas menghambur ke dalam dekapan kekasihnya saat itu. _'Setidaknya, tidak siang ini. Mungkin malam nanti.'_ Pikir Kagome. Senyum yang menghias wajah gadis itu kian melebar ditiap anak tangga yang dijejaknya.

Untuk beberapa rentang waktu, Kuroo yang setengah kebingungan menatap punggung pacarnya menjauh. Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi tegas dan galak Kagome. Perkiraannya akan respon gadis itu setelah mendengar ungkapan hatinya memang meleset jauh, tapi ia yakin, bahwa itu tak berlaku untuk waktu yang lama.

Sama seperti cara kucing menunjukkan rasa cinta kepada pemiliknya dengan cara menggigit lembut atau mencakar barang pribadi sang tuan tersayang, seperti itu pula penjelasan yang ia miliki akan sikap pacarnya. Sikap yang juga menjadi tanda bahwa hubungan mereka telah menanjak ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Dan sama seperti hewan peliharaan keluarga Higurashi, Kagome suka bermain susah-untuk-didapat. Beberapa skema untuk menundukkan sang pacar pun melintas di kepalanya. Laki-laki itu melipat tangan di atas dada dan dengan penuh percaya diri ia menampilkan seringai licik miliknya.

Oh, betapa ia menantikan waktu khusus berdua mereka kelak.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tsukishima Kei

Chapter 3 – Kei Tsukishima

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Haikyuu!

Pairing: Kagome/Tsukishima

Prompt: The chemical chain reactions.

Summary: Tidak hanya cara mem- _block_ bola, cinta pun sesuatu yang dapat diuraikan oleh ilmu pengetahuan. Cinta pun sistematis. Itu yang Tsukishima yakini. Tapi kini, itu tak lagi dapat sepenuhnya ia percayai karena cinta yang dibawa oleh gadis pemilik iris biru kelabu itu telah menyisipkan kompleksitas yang luar biasa ke dalam otaknya.

* * *

Cinta. Bagi Tsukishima yang telah menjadi saksi atas tingkah laku aneh sang sahabat saat mendekati gadis yang dipujanya, satu kata itu terdengar merepotkan. Laki-laki yang tak pernah jauh darinya itu sibuk keluar-masuk toko demi mencari sebuah boneka karakter animasi Disney tergolong langka yang diidamkan oleh pujaan hatinya. Setelah siswi kelas satu yang Yamaguchi kagumi telah menjadi kekasihnya, perilaku tak biasa sahabatnya itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Beberapa kali ia mendapati _pinch server_ di timnya itu seringkali tersenyum, merenung, atau tertawa sendiri.

Cinta pertama, dua kata yang terangkai itu bahkan terdengar konyol di telinganya. Betapa menyedihkan mereka yang memuja cinta. Bagi Kei Tsukishima yang telah mengalami masa-masa berat atas perpisahan kedua orang tuanya, apa yang orang lain namakan sebagai cinta tak lebih dari sebuah nama yang dibuat oleh manusia untuk mengagungkan hasrat semata.

' _Tidak keren.'_

Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan masa pubertasnya seperti remaja kebanyakan, terhisap ilusi cinta yang merepotkan.

' _Sama sekali tidak keren.'_

Akan tetapi, kini, pemikirannya itu mulai tergeser semenjak ia mulai berkawan dengan salah seorang gadis yang ada di kelasnya. Gadis yang entah mengapa selalu menemukan waktu luang untuk berusaha beramah-tamah dengannya. Tak seperti teman sekelasnya yang lain, Higurashi Kagome tak menerima sikap dinginnya sebagai sebuah penolakan untuk ajakan berteman.

Mungkin karena hal itu ia merasakan hal yang aneh.

Mungkin.

Dan semua keanehan yang ia rasakan berawal pada waktu istirahat sekolah.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu kanannya membuat Tsukishima menolehkan kepala, sepasang bibir merah muda milik teman sekelas yang duduk di samping kanannya itu bergerak-gerak, ia melepaskan _headset_ yang ada di telinganya demi memahami apa yang gadis itu utarakan.

"Menu hari ini ada roti goreng loh." Hanya sebuah gumamanlah yang menjadi jawaban Kei saat itu. "Kau mau?" Tanpa menunggu lama, gadis itu berkata lagi, "aku mau pergi ke kantin, kalau kau mau aku bisa membawakan satu untukmu," tawar Kagome.

Dengan nada bosan ia menolak, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Sebelum berlalu pergi dengan wajah riang, gadis itu berucap, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tanpa menatap kepergian teman sekelasnya, laki-laki berkacamata itu kembali meletakkan _headset_ di telinganya, alunan musik yang sempat terabaikan kembali menyelimuti indera pendengarannya. Tetapi, nada-nada itu tidak melingkupi organ terbesar dan terpenting di tubuhnya yaitu, otaknya. Saat itu, sel-sel kelabu Tsukishima disibukkan dengan berbagai pemikiran dan pertanyaan yang silih-berganti.

Apa gadis itu merasa kasihan kepadanya yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat sendiri semenjak Yamaguchi menghabiskan waktu istirahat di tempat lain bersama pacarnya? Apapun alasannya, seharusnya ia merasa sedikit jengkel karena Kagome telah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang singkat.

Itu sudah seharusnya kan? Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Mengapa? Ia sendiri tidak sepenuhnya mengerti.

.

Waktu bergulir, kadang kala merambat, dan terkadang melesat secepat kilat. Saat ia berada di rumah maupun di tempat lain, setiap jarum jam yang ada seakan tak bergerak. Akan tetapi, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya saat ia berada di sekolah. Masa berlalu dengan singkat, entah ketika ia berada dalam jam pelajaran maupun saat ia berlatih dengan teman satu klubnya.

Selain jam yang ia habiskan dengan kegiatan klub volinya, ada sesuatu yang lain yang Tsukishima nanti: Kesempatan untuk bertukar sepatah atau dua patah kata dengan Kagome saat pergantian jam pelajaran.

Dengan berlalunya hari, interaksi antara ia dan gadis itu kian bertambah. Meski hanya membicarakan cuaca, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Benci untuk diakuinya, sekarang kerja otaknya berbeda. Sedikit-banyak, sel-sel sarafnya kini dapat disamakan dengan mereka yang menderita sakit jiwa. Tsukishima tak tahu entah sejak kapan gerak-gerik kecil yang dilakukan gadis itu berubah penting. Di telinganya, lantunan suara feminin milik satu orang itu tergubah menjadi nada indah. Hanya sebuah senyuman kecil saja sudah membuat adrenalin dan norepinefrin-nya meningkat, debar di rongga dadanya menguat dan tangannya berkeringat. Tiap kali iris biru kelabu itu menatap lekat padanya, otaknya akan melepaskan lebih banyak dopamin, senyawa yang bertanggung jawab atas perasaan euforia yang meluap di dalam dirinya. Untuk menanggapi rangsangan lain yang dianggap menyenangkan, tubuhnya kian dibanjiri oleh hormon yang memberikan dorongan kuat.

Sebuah rantai reaksi kimiawi terjadi, dan pikirannya diserang oleh perasaan hebat yang merepotkan.

Ia sudah terperangkap dalam jebakan cemerlang alam agar manusia tidak mengalami kepunahan.

Ia telah jatuh cin-

' _Cih!'_

Mungkin remaja lain tidak pernah mau memikirkan selama sedetik pun mengapa mereka jatuh cinta, tapi dia berbeda. Tsukishima yakin bahwa ada penjelasan yang dapat ia ambil dari sisi psikologis dan ilmu pengetahuan tentang lima huruf itu. Dari berbagai sumber yang terpercaya, jawaban yang dicari telah didapat.

Tsukishima telah mengerti_meski sukar untuk ia akui_bahwa sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ini, ia sudah melewati fase pertama yang dikuasai oleh testosteron, yaitu nafsu. Dan sekarang, ia telah memasuki fase kedua dari _tiga fase jatuh cinta yang dilihat dari segi sains,_ yaitu ketertarikan. Namun, penjelasan logis yang telah ia miliki berakhir dengan fakta yang tak mudah mendapatkan pengakuan darinya.

Ia tengah terjangkit oleh penyakit yang dibawa oleh panah sang _cupid_.

Pria yang mendapat nomor punggung sebelas di timnya itu tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dia paham, bahwa _cinta bukanlah tentang apa yang ia rasakan, tapi apa yang ia pikirkan_. Perasaan misterius yang ia rasakan itu berpusat di otak, bukan di hati. Dan bila benar yang ia rasakan itu cinta dan bukannya gairah semata, maka, ia akan berusaha merubah pola pikir agar tidak terseret arus kebodohan atas nama rasa.

Namun ternyata, menentang logika dan akal budi, tidaklah sepelik membantah bisik hati. Semakin Tsukishima menolak perasaannya, semakin ia tersiksa. Demi menghentikan konflik batin yang mengungkungnya, pemuda yang pernah mem _-block_ _smash_ dahsyat Ushiwaka itu pun berpikir dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menemukan cara keluar dari kekacauan yang menderanya. Melalui sebuah literatur yang kala itu sedang ia pelajari di sekolah, ia mendapatkan sebuah jalan.

Ia menemukan rencana sempurna 'tuk menyanggah cinta.

Mata dibalas mata.

Api dibalas api.

Tipuan dibalas dengan tipuan.

Akan tetapi, mungkinkah cinta dibalas cinta?

Bila rencananya itu berhasil, itu berarti ia dapat mengakali emosi merepotkan yang jelas-jelas tak ia butuhkan untuk saat itu.

Dan di sanalah Tsukishima berada, di sebuah _coffe shop_ , pada waktu senja, bersama dengan gadis tercantik yang pernah ditemuinya. Gadis berambut cokelat dengan _highlight_ emas itu bernama Harumi, ia adalah pendukung setia tim Voli Karasuno satu tahun terakhir ini. Dari Yamaguchi_yang tahu dari pacarnya_ ia mengetahui bahwa Harumi diam-diam menyukainya. Dengan adanya gadis itu, maka, ia sudah memiliki faktor utama untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Selama waktu kebersamaan yang telah mereka terlewati, tak ada satupun cela yang dapat ia catat dari Harumi; Kulit seputih pualamnya terlihat halus, alisnya terbentuk rapi, warna _lipstick pink_ -nya terpulas sempurna melapisi bibir tipisnya. Gadis itu memang bersolek, tapi riasannya itu tidak membawa perubahan besar pada garis wajahnya yang memang sudah sempurna. Selain cantik, Harumi pun memiliki tubuh proporsional setara model yang biasa berlalu-lalang di atas _runway_.

Makanan pencuci mulut yang tersaji di atas meja terabaikan. Tanpa berbicara, Tsukishima menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam selama beberapa menit. Langkah pertama untuk jatuh cinta adalah menemukan sosok asing berpenampilan menarik. Dalam kasusnya adalah seorang gadis, yaitu Harumi, bidak sempurna sudah ia temukan. Kedua, mengungkapkan beberapa detail pribadi tentang hidup masing-masing selama beberapa puluh menit. Itupun sudah dilakukannya. Dan langkah ketiga, yang terakhir namun yang paling menentukan adalah saling menatap lekat selama beberapa waktu.

Langkah terakhir tengah ia kerjakan saat itu. Dari balik bulu mata yang berlapis maskara, Harumi balik menatapnya dengan malu-malu. Tiga tahapan telah ditempuh oleh Tsukishima. Akan tetapi ..., ternyata usahanya percuma.

' _Payah.'_ Benak pria itu.

Dan sudah tentu, yang lebih payah lagi adalah ia yang dengan bodohnya mempraktekkan tips yang ada di sebuah artikel ilmu pengetahuan yang mengangkat cinta sebagai tema.

Rencananya gagal total. Mata memang dapat dibayar dengan mata. Api pun dapat dibalas dengan api. Dan tipuan mungkin saja dapat dibalas dengan tipuan lainnya.

Tapi cinta? Cinta hanya bisa dibayar dengan cinta dari orang yang sama. Cinta tak dapat digantikan dengan cinta yang didapat dari sosok lain. Dan satu yang pasti, cinta yang ada 'takkan mudah dipadamkan begitu saja **.** Bahkan, kecantikan seorang _idol_ yang Harumi miliki tetap tak dapat menggetarkan hatinya seperti yang Kagome lakukan.

Waktu yang ia tetapkan telah berakhir, dengan ujung jarinya, Tsukishima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Maaf," ucapnya dengan datar sambil berdiri, sedikit membungkuk, lalu pergi. Gadis cantik yang kebingungan itu hanya dapat menatap punggung teman kencannya dengan kecewa.

Memutuskan untuk segera pulang, si bungsu Tsukishima berjalan menjauh dari keramaian. Langkah panjangnya terlihat santai, namun yang terjadi pada mentalnya sangat berbanding terbalik. Perdebatan, juga umpatan kepada diri sendirilah yang kala itu memenuhi benaknya.

Tidak hanya cara mem- _block_ bola, cinta pun sesuatu yang dapat diuraikan oleh ilmu pengetahuan. Cinta pun sistematis. Itu yang ia yakini. Tapi kini itu tak lagi dapat sepenuhnya ia percayai.

Cinta menyisipkan kompleksitas yang luar biasa ke dalam otaknya. Dan cinta itu sendiri adalah sebuah misteri.

Saat Tsukishima tersadar, kakinya sudah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kafe bernama 'WithInu'. Kafe anjing itu adalah tempat Kagome bekerja paruh waktu. Untuk sepuluh detik lamanya, laki-laki itu tertegun di tempatnya berdiri.

Baru saja pemuda jangkung itu hendak memutar tumit, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya, "Tsukishima?"

Mengenali suara itu, sang _middle blocker_ Karasuno menoleh. Saat Kagome yang mengenakan kemeja putih berlapis apron _pink_ kecokelatan muncul di hadapannya. Sontak, adrenaline, norepinefrin, dan dopamin yang ada di dalam tubuh Tsukishima unjuk gigi. Jantungnya melonjak girang, hatinya bersenandung dengan riang.

"Ternyata benar itu kau," ucap gadis itu dengan ceria.

' _Rambutnya dikuncir tinggi.'_ Remaja laki-laki itu mengangguk selagi benaknya mencatat, _'ia terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya.'_

"-mampir?" Karena belum mendapatkan tanggapan, Kagome bertanya lagi, "Tidak membawa serta anjingmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki anjing," jawab Tsukishima dengan nada monoton.

"Oh, aku mengerti," Kagome menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dan dengan penuh semangat ia melanjutkan, "kau ke sini karena tidak mempunyai anjing dan ingin bermain dengan mereka, ya kan?" Pemilik permata biru kelabu itu tersenyum manis. "Ayo, masuklah," ajak Kagome.

Laki-laki _blond_ itu sempat mengikuti beberapa langkah sebelum berhenti, "Tunggu."

Kagome membalik badan, "Iya?" tanyanya.

Ia menunggu, tapi Tsukishima tak melanjutkan, oleh karena itu ia kembali menerangkan, "Oh iya, aku lupa menyebutkan bahwa tidak ada biaya masuk atau sewa per-jam, kau hanya harus membayar apa yang kau pesan. Jika kau ke sini untuk makanannya, maka aku pastikan bahwa kami memiliki menu yang dapat memuaskan lidahmu. Tapi, bila kau datang untuk bermain dengan mereka, khususnya Kuroro dan Kirara, aku yakin kau akan mencintai mereka."

' _Mencintai ...'_

.

Pemuda dengan tinggi seratus sembilan puluh sentimeter itu melewati deretan meja, kursi, dan sofa kafe itu. Ia berjalan langsung ke sudut ruangan, duduk di samping meja lipat yang biasa digunakan pengunjung kafe untuk belajar sambil menikmati makanan ringan dan minuman. Belum sampai ke tempat duduk yang dipilihnya, Tsukishima sudah disambut dengan senyum sepenuh hati. Senyum yang membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain sedikit tersungging ke atas. Kilat keriangan yang terpancar dari permata Kagome saat itu lantas membuat egonya membesar.

Gadis itu menunggu kedatangannya.

Kini, mengunjungi kafe anjing sudah menjadi kegiatannya setiap Minggu sore. Tempat itu memang sebuah tempat sakral bagi para pecinta anjing, karena keberadaan anjing-anjing kecil jinak dan berbulu tebal yang menggemaskan seperti Kirara dan Kuroro. Namun bukan itu alasan Tsukishima berada di sana, bukan pula atmosfir tenang yang kafe itu berikan, atau makanan dan minuman yang selalu dapat menggugah seleranya. Tapi lebih dikarenakan oleh satu sosok tertentu.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk adalah ruang luas berpagar kayu tebal khusus untuk pengunjung yang hendak bermain dengan _canine_ jinak yang ada di sana. Setelah menandaskan makanan atau minuman yang dipesannya, ruangan itu menjadi tempat favoritnya menghabiskan waktu karena, Kagomelah yang menjadi penanggung jawab ruangan beserta anjing-anjing yang ada di dalamnya. Pada dasarnya, apa yang ia lakukan di kafe itu tiap minggunya sama, menikmati hidangan dan permainan.

Atas nama _brain games_ yang sedang dimainkan, sisi tubuh mereka menempel, ia dan gadis itu memegang benda yang sama. Kagome bertanya, "Kau sudah siap?" Dengan sebuah gumaman Tsukishima menjawab sambil mengangguk. "Mulai!" Seru gadis itu.

Dan permainan _tug-of-war_ dengan Gorudo, anjing terbesar berjenis _Golden Retriever_ yang ada di kafe itu, pun dimulai. Ia dan Kagome menarik _frisbee_ biru muda dari mulut anjing besar dengan bulu berwarna keemasan itu. Di sepuluh detik pertama, ia dan Kagome tertarik jauh ke depan. Di rentang waktu yang terjadi kemudian, keduanya mulai mengeluarkan tenaga yang lebih besar lagi. Namun, pemenangnya tetaplah Gorudo. Permainan itu diakhiri oleh tanda menyerah dari gadis itu.

Tawa Kagome yang meluncur sejak awal permainan hanya sedikit mereda saat berucap, "Ini hadiah untukmu, _Big Boy_." Kagome memberikan Gorudo beberapa biskuit anjing kesukaannya dan dengan ceria, hewan setia itu pun memakan cemilannya.

Pada awalnya, Tsukishima merasa terjebak dalam permainan yang Kagome mainkan dengan anjing-anjing yang ada di kafe itu. Ia berpikir bahwa semua permainan yang merangsang otak, mempererat ikatan, membunuh kebosanan, dan meningkatkan kepercayaan diri binatang berbulu itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Tetapi, lama kelamaan ia pun ikut menikmatinya.

Setelah bermain dengan Gorudo, Kagome hendak memulai permainan baru lagi dengan seekor anjing kecil yang menjadi penghuni baru kafe itu. " _Sit, Boy!"_ Perintahnya. Anjing yang sekilas terlihat seperti bola bulu berwarna abu-abu itu hanya merespons dengan memiringkan kepala dan tatapan mata bingung.

Melihat itu, tawa pendek dan tertahan terselip dari mulut Tsukishima. "Percayalah, aku tidak pernah gagal menundukkan anjing sebelum ini," ucap Kagome dengan wajah yang bersinar oleh keantusiasan. Dengan jari telunjuk dan lengan kanan yang terjulur, lagi-lagi ia memerintah, kali ini dengan bahasa yang berbeda, " _Osuwari_!"

Di waktu yang bersamaan, sebuah kursi kayu yang terjatuh ke lantai di sudut lain kafe itu menimbulkan suara nyaring yang mengagetkan. Anjing kecil yang diperintah Kagome langsung duduk di tempat. Dan Kuroro yang berada di sudut ruangan, satu-satunya anjing di sana yang hatinya sulit dimenangkan, berlari ke arah Tsukishima setelah mendengar bunyi keras itu. Spontan, remaja laki-laki itu membelai anjing kecil yang meringkuk di atas pahanya.

"Dia menyukaimu," tutur Kagome dengan nada kasual.

Tsukishima lekas menyahut dengan datar, "Apa?"

Wajahnya bersemu merah kala tersadar makna tersembunyi yang tak sengaja terlontar di dalam dua kata yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Cepat-cepat Kagome melanjutkan, "Kuroro menyukaimu, aku cemburu. Sulit sekali mendapat kepercayaannya." Tsukishima menatap hewan berbulu putih itu. "Ia berlari kepadamu saat ketakutan. Kuroro sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarganya."

 _Cemburu?_ "Benarkah?"

"Mm-hm, tidak ada keraguan." Kagome mengangguk, sambil menatap hewan yang ia rawat, ia lanjut menerangkan, "kau dapat melihat dari tatapan mata mereka, dari senyum mereka, dan ..., " kata-kata Kagome menghilang saat ia bertukar tatap dengan Tsukishima.

Dalam momen singkat itu, perasaan yang diwakilkan oleh lima kata tertera dengan jelas saat keduanya saling memandang lekat-lekat.

Pandangan mereka pun tunduk secara bersamaan.

Namun, beberapa detik itu cukup untuk Kagome dan Tsukishima menerka bahwa perasaan yang mereka miliki berbalas.

Kagome berdeham, menelan kecanggungan, lalu melanjutkan, "Dan kau dapat melihat dari ekor mereka yang bergoyang saat berada di dekatmu. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh para peneliti. Bila tiga tanda itu terlihat, maka mereka sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarganya. Dibandingkan kepada anjing lainnya, mereka akan lebih bergantung kepadamu untuk perlindungan, kasih sayang, dan semua yang ada di antara dua hal itu."

' _Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh para peneliti._ ' Kalimat Kagome kembali bergaung di kepalanya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh penelitian tak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang hatinya teriakkan. Dan kini adalah saat untuknya bertindak.

Akan tetapi, keraguan kembali merebut sebagian besar nyali yang telah Tsukishima kumpulkan. Menunjukkan cara pandang skeptisnya terhadap orang lain, menggunakan ironi, mengeluarkan kalimat sinis, dan membuat kalimat dari berbagai tipe sarkasme, ia adalah pakarnya. Tapi bersosialisasi? Apalagi mengutarakan isi hati, itu sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam keahliannya.

Tsukishima hampir saja mendecakkan lidah dengan jengah. Tapi, sebagai laki-laki sejati, Tsukishima Kei merasa bahwa ia tak bisa terus-menerus mengunci mulut.

"Kagome," panggilnya. Safir biru sendu yang hampir selalu tersenyum dalam keriangan bertemu dengan manik cokelatnya. Meski dengan nada datar, pemuda itu pun melisankan perasaannya ...

.

"Apa kau yakin tadi Tsukishima masuk ke kafe ini?" Tanya Tanaka tak percaya, niat awalnya terlupakan, ia malah ikut dalam permainan mata-mata yang Hinata dan Yamaguchi lakukan.

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Kageyama, merunduklah, atau ia akan melihatmu!" Laki-laki yang diajak bicara tak acuh, sang _setter_ tetap berdiri dengan pandangan lurus ke jendela yang memperlihatkan bagian dalam kafe. Sama seperti seniornya, sejak awal Kageyama memang tidak ikut berpartisipasi dengan aksi kedua temannya.

Seakan bertanya pada diri sendiri, Yamaguchi bergumam, "Apa Tsukki pecinta anjing?"

"Memangnya Tsukishima bisa mencintai hal lain selain dirinya?" Sambung Kageyama.

Tanaka mendesis, "Gawat!"

Hinata yang sedikit panik berkata, "Cepat sembunyi! Dia keluar!"

Empat kepala segera menghilang ke balik semak-semak yang menjadi pagar hidup di samping bangunan saat Tsukishima dan Kagome keluar dari pintu kafe. Setelah pasangan itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan keadaan dirasa aman, keempat anggota Tim Voli Karasuno keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Apa itu Tsukishima?" Tanya sang senior.

"Wajahnya sama, tapi ekspresinya berbeda," tutur Kageyama dengan air muka yang terheran-heran.

"Ia terlihat bahagia," ucap Hinata dengan suara tertahan.

Yamaguchi protes, "Itu Tsukishima, tak salah lagi. Tapi ... " kata-katanya menghilang di tengah jalan. Dengan nada takjub Yamaguchi berkomentar, "dia tersenyum."

Hinata pun menambahkan, "juga tertawa!"

.

Kagome mendongak untuk menatap laki-laki yang telah lama ia sukai, kemudian mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan, "Kau tidak ingin menyapa teman-temanmu?"

"Dan harus memperkenalkanmu sebagai pacarku kepada mereka?" Mendengar satu kata yang seakan digaris bawahi membuat rona _pink_ di pipi Kagome kian benderang. "Melihat wajah terkejut dan tak percaya mereka memang terdengar menggoda, tapi tidak." Tsukishima sedikit membungkukkan tubuh untuk meraih tangan kanan gadis itu, lalu menggenggamnya, dan kembali menegakkan badan.

Jari-jemari mereka saling terkait, kehangatan melalui sentuhan kecil telah terbagi. Lalu, pria itu mengutarakan kalimat yang membuat kedua kaki kekasihnya tak lagi menapak tanah, "Saat ini aku ingin perhatianmu hanya tertuju padaku."

Kagome mengangguk sebelum memalingkan kepala karena malu dengan sebuah senyum sepenuh hati yang terpatri di wajah manisnya.

~KHxKT~

* * *

TnM's note: Buat yg penasaran, kalian bisa browsing The Science of love. I truly enjoy writing this chapter!

For all reader, terlebih lg yg udah nyempetin utk review, minna saiko arigatou^^.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sugawara Koshi (NSFW)

Chapter 4 – Sugawara Koshi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Haikyuu!

Pairing: Kagome/Koshi

Prompt: Sugi (Next).

Warnings: NSFW. Rate has been change to M.

Summary: Dalam voli, langkah penuh perhitungan, ketenangan, dan kegigihan adalah kelebihan Sugawara. Namun, hanya Kagome yang tahu bahwa kegigihan laki-laki itu terkadang bisa sangat merepotkan.

* * *

"Koshi," rengek Kagome.

"Sssttt, mereka nanti akan mendengarmu," bisik Sugawara sedetik sebelum ia menempelkan bibirnya di kelopak merah muda yang merekah milik gadis itu. Ciuman yang pada awalnya hanya untuk membungkam racauan sang kekasih sontak berubah panas, bibir mereka saling menekan kuat dan bergerak liar. Tak lama, lidah mereka pun ikut menari dan menjelajahi setiap inci gua hangat satu sama lain.

Rintih merdu yang meluncur dari mulut Kagome membuat Sugawara kian berani, bibirnya bergerak turun, menyapu leher, dan lekuk tempat dua selangka bertemu, sebelum kembali bergerak untuk memberikan hisapan lembut tepat di bawah telinga kiri gadis itu, dan Kagome pun terkesiap. Otomatis, seiring hisapan dan jilatan yang dilancarkan oleh pemuda itu, tubuhnya mulai panas, tanpa sadar, dadanya membusung mencari perhatian.

Dan itulah yang diberikan oleh laki-laki itu, perhatian sepenuhnya. Salah satu tangan yang tadinya memeluk punggung berpindah ke dada. Tangan Sugawara meraba-raba gundukan kenyal yang terlapisi oleh pakaian. Saat ia menemukan yang ia cari, tanpa ragu, sang _setter_ mencubit kedua pucuk dada gadis bersurai hitam itu dengan jari-jarinya. Pekik kecil feminin pun menggema di ruangan itu.

Sadar akan tempat mereka berada saat itu, Kagome mendorong dada Sugawara hingga punggung laki-laki itu membentur lembut sekat toilet. "Tidak sekarang!" Meski keadaan terlihat aman_bila tidak bisa dikatakan bunuh diri_melakukan hubungan seks di toilet wanita yang ada di ruang publik di jam sibuk seperti saat itu sangatlah rawan.

Mendengar ketegasan dari gadis yang ia kagumi, Sugawara tersenyum, senyumnya saat itu bukanlah senyum lembut yang biasa ia tampilkan saat membesarkan hati rekan dan kawannya. Tapi, lengkung di bibirnya saat itu lebih menyerupai seringaian. Pemuda yang memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya itu tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Sambil menghadiahkan belaian lembut di paha mulus sang pacar, laki-laki itu balik bertanya dengan nada yang bersifat seduktif, "Tidak sekarang?"

Kagome menggeleng, dan berusaha membebaskan diri. Akan tetapi usahanya percuma, laki-laki itu tetap bergeming dan terus menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Mereka yang menjadi kawan, mengenal Sugawara sebagai sahabat yang baik dan rekan satu tim yang dapat diandalkan. Sedangkan, mereka yang berdiri di seberang net dan menjadi lawan, menilainya hanya sebagai sosok penghibur. Aura intimidasi memang jauh dari sifat laki-laki bersurai kelabu itu, kejeniusan dalam permainan pun bukan hal yang patut ditakutkan darinya. Namun, langkah penuh perhitungan yang ia pilih, juga ketenangan, dan kegigihanlah yang harus musuh waspadai darinya.

Tapi terkadang, kelebihan-kelebihannya itu membuat Kagome, sang pacar, sedikit kewalahan. Sebab, kegigihan Sugawara tak hanya dalam olahraga voli. Ketenangannya pun tak selalu dalam hal positif. Siapa yang menyangka skema mesum yang beresiko pun dapat pria itu pikirkan matang-matang dan penuh perhitungan?

"Koshi~" nada setengah protes Kagome segera tertelan oleh pekik tertahan kala tangan laki-laki itu menyelinap ke dalam rok mini yang ia kenakan dan meremas salah satu bokongnya dengan kuat sebelum kembali mengelus pahanya lambat-lambat. Kedua tangannya sudah berada di bahu laki-laki itu, tapi dorongan yang ia lakukan sangat lemah, penolakannya hanya setengah hati. "Tidak di si-" kalimatnya jauh dari kata selesai kala bibirnya lagi-lagi bersentuhan dengan bibir Sugawara.

"Hm?" Laki-laki itu menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah Kagome. Sugawara mengeratkan pelukan, satu tangannya membelai punggung gadis itu dengan halus, sedangkan yang lainnya bersemayam di tepi rok mini yang pacarnya kenakan.

"Hentikan!" Pinta Kagome dengan halus ketika tangan kiri kekasihnya mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos yang ia kenakan.

Protes itu tak Sugawara dengarkan, tangan kirinya terus merayap naik, mengelus tepi renda bra yang gadis Higurashi itu kenakan. "Warna apa yang kau pakai hari ini?"

Bertentangan dengan penolakannya lima detik yang lalu, Kagome berkata dalam suara yang sebatas bisikan, "Tebaklah!"

Sugawara tertawa pendek, "dua hari yang lalu hitam, kemarin hijau muda, kurasa hari ini kau memakai putih."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, kaos model sabrina yang Kagome kenakan telah tertarik ke bawah. Dua bukit indah yang ditopang oleh bra putih terpampang. Dengan mata yang bersinar oleh kekaguman, Sugawara menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya dan berkata, "Tebakanku benar."

Tangan terampilnya tak tinggal diam, payudara Kagome kini ditangkupnya, rabaan demi rabaan yang halus dan sangat lamban mulai membuat gadis itu menggelinjang. Dan dengan remasan penuh perasaaan, Sugawara memuja gundukan kenyal yang teramat pas memenuhi tangannya itu. Tak puas hanya dengan sentuhan, ia menarik turun _cup_ bra putih itu.

Salah satu bagian paling indah milik kekasihnya itu pun terekspos, putih, halus, dengan pucuk merah muda yang mengintip malu-malu. Dengan sebuah senyum nakal Sugawara mulai menunjukkan kekagumannya melalui kecupan, jilatan, juga remasan yang menghasilkan lenguh tertahan dari sang pacar. Bukti kepiawaian laki-laki itu terlihat jelas, dua puncak dada Kagome kini menegang dan terlihat menantang.

"Koshi, bagaimana jika, ji-jika, ah~" sulit bagi Kagome untuk merangkai kata bila disaat yang sama ada lidah yang tidak hanya ahli dalam membesarkan hati kawan-kawan setimnya tapi juga teramat berbakat melakukan jilatan, dan memberikan gigitan yang hanya menghasilkan kenikmatan pada buah dadanya.

"Jika ada yang mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan di sini? Katakan saja bahwa aku memaksamu."

Kagome sontak menyahut, "Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan hal itu!"

"Mengapa?" Tanya laki-laki yang pernah memperkuat Tim Voli Karasuno itu sebelum menghisap kuat salah satu puting kekasihnya. Kagome memekik kecil, entah karena sakit, nikmat, atau karena sensasi yang berpadu dari keduanya.

"Karena ... "

"Karena?"

"Karena aku menyayangimu," gumam Kagome dengan lemah.

Jari-jemari Sugawara menelusuri kulit di paha bagian belakang gadis itu, kemudian, ia menggeser paha kiri gadis itu agar terbuka ruang lebih untuk tangan kanannya menjelajah. Dengan nada yang dibuat polos, ia bertanya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Di akhir kalimat, tangan kirinya menangkup kepala bagian belakang gadis itu.

Laki-laki itu tak memberi Kagome pilihan untuk menjawab dengan satu kalimat penuh saat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sudah menari-nari area paling pribadinya. Si sulung Higurashi memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam ke arah kanan. Kesempatan itu segera di ambil Sugawara untuk memberikan tanda cinta di leher kiri pacarnya selagi tangannya sibuk mengesampingkan celana dalam yang menjadi penghalang terakhirnya pada tempat yang penuh kesenangan.

Kagome menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan kekasihnya, "Ngh ... "

"Aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi." Dengan teramat lihai, kedua jarinya membelai, terkadang dengan lembut, terkadang penuh penekanan, dengan satu tujuan yang sama, membawa gadis itu terbang melayang. "Kagome ... " Lanjut Sugawara menuntut jawaban.

"Aku-"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar pintu toilet terbuka bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki. Sontak, adrenalin keduanya terpompa hebat. Kagome segera berjongkok di atas tutup _closet_ duduk dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada bahu kekasihnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kagome, nyali Sugawara sama sekali tidak menciut. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu, ia tidak mau mengekang gairah di dalam dirinya dan membeku di tempat tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang dapat melepaskan gejolak hasrat. Oleh karena itu, mengabaikan kedatangan si pengganggu yang hanya berjarak beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri, pemuda itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuh, dan tanpa aba-aba, ia melanjutkan invasinya yang terjeda.

Mata Kagome terbelalak saat laki-laki itu kembali menyambung pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Ia melontarkan tatapan garang yang mematikan, tapi sia-sia, laki-laki itu hanya merespons ancamannya dengan seringaian. Si sulung Higurashi hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan agar tidak ada desis kenikmatan yang terselip keluar.

Sugawara sama sekali tak bersedia menghentikan keajaiban yang ia ciptakan pada titik tertentu di tubuhnya. Tarian jemari laki-laki itu tanpa rehat, dan kini, dua jari itu timbul-tenggelam di lubang senggama Kagome. Tubuh gadis itu pun ikut berpartisipasi, pinggulnya ikut bergerak. Friksi yang dihasilkan pun kian memberikan perasaan hebat yang tak dapat dijelaskan kata-kata. Dan selama ia merasakan itu, ia harus terus menutup mulutnya. Namun, pada akhirnya, puluhan detik penuh penyiksaan itu telah berakhir setelah suara langkah dan pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali terdengar. Dengan bantuan sang pacar, Kagome turun dari atas _closet_.

"Kau sudah sangat siap," bisik sang _setter_ di telinga kiri pacarnya.

Interupsi yang beberapa waktu lalu hadir tidak membuat Kagome sanggup 'tuk mengeraskan hati dan menghentikan keinginan kekasihnya. Ia pun sudah terlalu jauh untuk berhenti. Bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah terlalu basah untuk dibiarkan begitu saja, tidak selama ia bersama sang kekasih saat itu. Kali ini, ia yang mengusulkan tindakan. Kagome melingkarkan lengannya di leher laki-laki itu, menempelkan payudaranya ke dada bidang pemuda itu, dan memulai sebuah pertautan bibir yang panas yang melibatkan tak hanya lidah, tapi juga gigi.

Sugawara menyambut keputusan kekasihnya dengan teramat senang hati. Kagome tersenyum dalam ciuman saat ia mendengar suara resleting celana yang dibuka. Jari-jari lentik gadis itu membelai dan memijat tengkuk pria itu. Kagome mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas _closet_ , membuka ruang, mempermudah penyatuan.

Satu tangan Koshi berada di pinggang belakang Kagome, dan satu tangannya yang lain menuntun kejantanannya memasuki liang hangat milik gadis itu. Ketika ereksinya sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya, laki-laki itu mengerang. Tangan kanan Sugawara melingkar di bawah lutut kanan Kagome yang terangkat, dan dengan itu, ia mulai bergerak.

Tak ada kata perlahan bagi mereka saat itu, gairah telah lama melonjak, keduanya diburu oleh nafsu.

Disetiap hentakan, tubuh Kagome terguncang. Agar tidak terjatuh dan dapat menopang tubuhnya dengan baik, tangan kanannya berpindah ke sekat toilet yang ada di belakangnya. Posisi seperti itu baru bagi mereka, memang butuh penyesuaian, tapi efek yang diberikan pun jauh dari sebanding. Dari sudut Koshi berdiri, ia dapat dengan puas memandang bagaimana kedua bukit indah Kagome berayun disetiap hentakan yang dihadiahkannya, dan bagaimana wajah pacarnya itu bertambah manis saat terhias dengan rona merah gairah.

Resiko dilihat orang lain hanya membuat libido keduanya kian melambung. Sengatan sensual di titik-titik tertentu di tubuh keduanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Cengkeraman tangan kanan Sugawara di bokong kanan sang kekasih menguat, gadis itu pun merintih.

Renggutan tangan kirinya di punggung sang kekasih kian erat. "Koshi, mmhh~" ucap Kagome dalam setengah bisikan dan setengah lenguhan.

Sugawara menganugerahkan satu gigitan cinta di salah satu pucuk buah dada kekasihnya yang menegang, dan gadis itu pun memekik kecil. Tak lama kemudian, ia dapat merasakan dinding hangat gadis itu berkali-kali meremas dirinya kuat-kuat, seakan hendak menarik kejantanannya kian dalam. Dan di sanalah ia berada, tak kuasa menahan erangan saat ia semakin jauh tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang oh ..., luar biasa nikmat.

Tak ayal lagi, laki-laki itu dapat merasakan testisnya mengerut sebelum meledak setelah dua tikaman berikutnya. Tempo yang diambilnya melambat sebelum terhenti sepenuhnya. Sugawara meletakkan kedua kaki Kagome yang goyah ke lantai.

Beberapa puluh detik setelahnya, masih dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal-sengal, Kagome yang sudah memasuki semester keempat itu berkomentar, "Aku benar-benar tidak mau dipanggil ke ruang rektor karena ini."

Laki-laki itu mengecup kening Kagome yang sibuk merapikan pakaiannya. "Begitu juga aku."

Dengan sebuah anggukan, mereka berpisah sejenak. Demi mengikis resiko orang lain mengetahui apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan, Sugawara keluar terlebih dahulu. Saat kekasihnya itu baru saja menghilang dari hadapannya, Kagome mendengar pintu terbuka. Jantungnya seakan meloncat di dalam rongga dadanya. Tapi kekhawatirannya segera terhapuskan.

"Maaf, aku salah masuk, tadi aku sedang melamun dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut seorang wanita yang baru masuk ke toilet dengan sedikit canggung.

Dari balik sekat tipis itu, Kagome dapat mendengar suara_yang terlalu meyakinkan_milik pacarnya meminta maaf kepada seorang wanita yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia bertaruh, pasti Koshi sedang memasang raut wajah pria baik-baik dengan senyum lembut nan ramah yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Tak pelak lagi, senyumnya berbuah tawa. Untuk meredam tawa kecilnya, Kagome menekan tombol _flush._

Sepuluh menit kemudian, muda-mudi yang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak dua tahun lalu itu sedang berjalan bersandingan di lorong yang penuh dengan para mahasiswa. Kagome berkata, "Tadi itu hampir saja."

Pria itu tertawa riang sesaat sebelum merespons, "pertemuan selanjutnya akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Tidak akan ada pertemuan selanjutnya bila _itu_ yang kau maksud dengan menyenangkan." Walaupun pengalaman-pertama-seks-di-ruang-publiknya tadi terasa mendebarkan, tapi tetap saja, gadis manis pemilik iris biru keabu-abuan itu lebih memilih kasur empuk atau _bathtub_ luas yang nyaman sebagai tempat memadu kasih.

Langkah mereka terhenti tak jauh dari pintu kelas Kagome, Sugawara mendekatkan wajahnya lalu, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan gadis itu dan berbisik, "Akan selalu ada yang selanjutnya bila bersamamu."

Gadis yang tumbuh di lingkungan kuil itu lantas menyahut, "kita lihat saja nanti." Tatkala laki-laki itu mundur ke jarak yang nyaman untuk saling memandang, Kagome hanya melihat keoptimisan yang tertera di wajah kekasihnya. Dengan nada menggoda, dan senyum manis, ia pun menyetujui, "selanjutnya."

Dahulu, ketika Sugawara berada di tahun terakhirnya di Sekolah Menengah, ia rela berlama-lama menghangatkan posisi bangku cadangan dan berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang kejeniusan bakat sang adik kelas bila dengan itu tim volinya dapat bermain lagi di dalam sebuah kompetisi. Meski memiliki semangat besar untuk terus bermain dan memenangkan pertandingan bersama teman-temannya, ia bersedia mengalah demi kebaikan tim voli yang diperkuatnya. Di masa itu, kata 'selanjutnya' yang terucap dari sang pelatih sangatlah berarti baginya. Dan kini, meski dalam hal yang sangat jauh berbeda, satu kata itu semakin berharga bila diucapkan oleh gadis yang disayanginya.

"Selanjutnya?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

Dan sang gadis menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan wajah merona, "selanjutnya."

~KHxKS~

* * *

TnM's Notes: Chapter versi unedit ini mungkin hanya akan bertahan selama dua minggu di ffn sebelum dipindah ke AO3.

Buat yg udah baca dan review, minna saiko arigatou.

Sugi: Next: Selanjutnya.


End file.
